


How it feels

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Buttsex, Fluff and Smut, G'raha deserves happiness, G'raha is a hero, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Self-Indulgent, Seriously it's just fluffy porn, Topping from the Bottom, mild body horror, my boy just likes being fucked a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: Sometimes things don't proceed as planned.Or; How what was to be a tree climbing adventure became a day in bed, together.





	How it feels

**Author's Note:**

> The WIP name for this was "crystal fingering TM". Just FYI.

"You could have one of these, you know. In your chambers" G'yozah pointed out, having leaned his rapier against a wall and sitting down next to G'raha on the edge of the intricate wooden bed taking up most of the small tree hut they would spend their one night in Fanow in. Well, hopefully after some exploring, and possibly _tree climbing_. He’d imagined some kisses high up in one when planning this adventure. Kisses that could perhaps get further development in here later.

"One of what?"

"A bed," G'yozah responded matter-of-factly, patting the bedding next to him.

"I— don't really need one." He lifted his hand to scratch nervously below one ear, a mannerism G'yozah had come to recognise meant he was getting mildly defensive, ready to be scolded even. It was frequent in front of Lyna, and any time he was told to rest.

Well, that sure was an opportunity to not let go wasted. G'yozah turned to quickly push G’raha back, down on the bed, rolling to climb over him in the process. Then he leaned down and kissed G’raha, who — still surprised by the sudden movement — let out a small yelp into G’yozah’s mouth. The kiss was forceful, but short, and then G’yozah pulled back.

"Not even for this?,” he asked with a smirk.

G’raha laughed. "The ground has worked just fine before," he pointed out, and shuffled a bit higher on the bed, to get his head on a pillow. "But I guess this is quite comfortable."

"Right? Think of your back, you old man," G'yozah continued jokingly, as he followed G'raha, rolling onto his side next to him, hand trailing down G'raha's chest, on top of the thick layers of his robe. Just a bit of cuddling, the ride there had taken a while, after all.

"For once, I don't actually believe your concern," G'raha chuckled again, hand reaching out to play with G'yozah's hair. It felt nice. "Lyna would be ecstatic though, you would truly be a hero in her eyes if you had me get a bed in there."

G'yozah snorted, sliding his hand further down over G'raha's thigh, towards the hem of his robe. "Even if it wasn't for resting?" Hem pulled up, sliding under, letting his palm stroke up the man's thigh. A little teasing was okay for now. G'raha let out a soft, pleased noise and G'yozah smiled.

"Apparently, your presence is 'clearly energising' to me, so I doubt she would care much _how_ it was used." G'raha's hand was still playing with G'yozah's hair, and when G'yozah looked up, the man was watching him with a soft, warm smile. His cheeks however, were already a little flushed red. And when G'yozah's fingers trailed lightly over his inner thigh, the robe bunched up to his waist now, his eyes fell closed. So responsive.

”Hmmm, maybe she is onto us?,” G’yozah asked, hand moving up to G’raha’s hip bone, a thumb lightly passing over the front of his shorts, making the man gasp and shift his hips in surprise.

”I suspect,” he started, moving his hand to pull G’yozah closer by the shoulder. ”That the entire Crystarium are.”

And then G’raha’s lips covered his in a somewhat clumsy and uncoordinated, but forceful, kiss. G’yozah grinned into it and let G’raha take the lead, enjoying the way the man’s hand was now wandering down his chest, fingers curling under the pieces of fabric barely covering it.

The kiss kept going even as he flipped on top of the shorter man again, leaning on his hands. G’raha’s other hand joined the first, though much more carefully, the feel of the cool crystal against his skin light. G’yozah liked it, the way the crystal felt against his own, hot skin. It was exciting, it sent powerful shivers up his spine.

His body was quickly heating up, and it was already hard not to just grind down against the smaller man. Gods, he'd not even intended for this to start this fast, they hadn't even walked around the village yet and— A hand slid under the back of his chest wrap, nails scratching up along his skin, and as he arched under it G'raha let out a moan from the friction. _Gods_.

He wanted— _Gods damnit._

He withdrew from the kiss and dropped his forehead down on G'raha's shoulder, breathing heavily for a moment before speaking.

"I need. To go grab my bag. From Ra-yu."

"Huh?," G'raha asked in a surprised tone, between equally heavy breaths.

"I'm an idiot who thought we'd spend some time around the village before," he lifted a hand to wave in the air, gesturing to their general situation with a chuckle. "But, I really want you to fuck me. So I need the bag."

A quick kiss to G'raha's neck, and then he crawled off the man, smiling at his suddenly bright red face. "I'lll be quick," he stated, half as much to himself as G'raha, and straightened out his robes, before practically rushing out of the small hut.

From now on that damn jar would be in a pouch around his waist.

***

G'raha shuffled up to a sitting position, staring at the door G'yozah had just rushed out through, his face hot and mind reeling. Covering his face with his hands, he took a few long, shaky breaths.

G'yozah wanted him to— _fuck him_.

Just repeating the words in his mind sent more heat down through his body. He was already half hard from that teasing and amazing kissing just before too— It was almost overwhelming what G'yozah's touch did to him. How, even after the few times they'd touched each other now, it still felt exactly like that first time in the waters of Il Mheg. Like his skin couldn’t get enough, like it was a desert and G’yozah’s bare skin on his was long overdue rain.

In the hope that G’yozah would indeed be back in a moment, he reached down his legs to remove his sandals and then belt. With his hands on the bunched up robe around his waist, he stopped for a moment, looking at them. While G’yozah seemed almost fascinated by his crystal skin, often touching it, stroking fingers over where it connected to his still normal body, G’raha couldn’t help but wish he had two real hands to make G’yozah feel good with.

Belt off, sandals off, and then he let himself fall back onto the bed, scooting higher again. He wondered for a moment if he should go ahead and remove his robe, but— In case G’yozah had changed his mind or, anyone else came by or, maybe G’yozah would like to remove it again, that had been nice…

He closed his eyes, breathed slowly, and slid his hand over his hip down to his groin, gently pressing down over his robe, biting his lower lip at the feeling. Of course, his own touch had never compared to—

The door opened again, and he quickly pulled his hand back. But the small chuckle from G'yozah told him he was too late, and he felt his cheeks heat up again.

"Impatient?," G'yozah's voice came, as the bed dipped next to him. He hummed, not admitting nor denying anything, but sat back up, looking at G'yozah.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, rummaging through the large saddle bag he'd brought back with him, until pulling out a glass jar, placing it next to him and dropping the bag on the floor. He kicked his boots off too, and as his hands moved to his clothes again, almost in a rushed manner, G'raha crawled over, placing his hands over G'yozah's.

"Can I?," he asked. G'yozah looked over his shoulder, a smile on his face, and nodded, letting his own hands drop to the sides.

G'raha took a deep breath, and then worked on undoing the knots of G'yozah's chestwrap. It was one he'd worn a lot since his travels through the First, and he'd clearly acquired it here in the Greatwood. It looked good on him, and G'raha could tell that he knew that himself.

Some of the tighter knots were a little hard to undo with the clumsiness of his right hand, but G'yozah waited patiently, stretching his neck to the side and moving his braid out of the way. Once open, it was quickly discarded next to them, G'raha's hand now trailing down G'yozah's back, palm flat, feeling the warm, smooth skin under his hand. He leaned closer, arms going around G'yozah's waist to reach his waistband, face resting on the back of his shoulder.

"Sorry about that," G'yozah mumbled, and G'raha shook his head softly, undoing the clasps to loosen G'yozah's waistwrap. "It's open now," he mumbled when finished, and backed away enough for G'yozah to stand up, letting the robe fall to the floor.

"And yours?," he asked with a smile, and G'raha stretched up, pulling his robe over his head. He felt G’yozah’s hands helping him along, and within seconds he was as undressed as G’yozah, only his black shorts remaining. Again, a pang of that inescapable worry shot through him as G’yozah’s eyes again wandered over his body, always following the crystallisation. He wondered if G’yozah would notice if there were any changes, or whether it was slow enough to make it hard to see.

”Beautiful,” G’yozah said then, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to G’raha’s. G’raha wanted to protest, to tell him that no, the beautiful one is G’yozah, not him, but even so G’yozah’s words were melting his insides, and his lips, his hand tugging on his braid, were quickly reminding his entire body of what was going to happen.

He slid his arms around G’yozah, urging him to get on to the bed, and as G’yozah did, lifting one knee onto the bed as G’raha shuffled further in, they quickly lost balance and tumbled backwards, landing in a heap of chuckles and G’yozah’s warm skin pressed against his. So warm, even against the crystal on his chest.

There was another kiss, and then suddenly G’raha let out a loud gasp as G’yozah pushed their hips together. Another, teeth nipping his lip, and then hands stroking down his chest as G'yozah sat up. He was smiling, eyes intently watching G'raha as he got up on his knees and slowly pushed his smallclothes down. G'raha held his breath through it, quietly watching, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as G'yozah shifted to pull them off his legs, one at a time, finally completely naked, _and hard_.

And then it was his own turn, and he lifted his hips as G'yozah's fingers curled around his waistband and pulled, hissed as the fabric was removed and the air hit him, gasped loudly as G'yozah touched him suddenly. It was still overwhelming, _unbelievable_ , to feel such intimate touch from his hero.

G'yozah's hand disappeared, and G'raha watched him stretch to the side, grabbing the jar he'd left at the edge of the bed before, and getting back up on his knees. Again, G'yozah's earlier words replayed in G'raha's head, and he had to swallow, trying to keep his breathing even as G'yozah shuffled up higher, over him, knees on either side of his chest, and looked down.

"Scoot up a little?," and G'raha did, enough for G'yozah to bend down and kiss him, hand stroking down his neck, shoulder. "Perfect." It was, maybe, though G'raha felt it hard to think, his heart beating so fast.

Withdrawing again, G'yozah opened the jar between them. "Will you prepare me?," he asked, holding it out, and G'raha swallowed again before nodding. "Yeah," he tried, and his voice cracked.

He lifted his hand, reaching for the jar, but G'yozah's hand stopped it, grabbing hold of it. He looked up in surprise, and G'yozah was smiling, ears twitching. "The other hand, please." G'raha managed a soft "huh?", eyebrows furrowing in confusion, but G'yozah kept smiling. The other hand? His crystal one? But—

"I'd like to feel it, if that's okay."

He swallowed, breath catching in his throat.

"But, it's—," he tried protesting.

"It's you, G'raha."

His eyes turned down to his hand and arm, staring at the crystal, the clumsy, wide fingers, the golden veins climbing up his arm. A symbol of the sacrifices he'd made, and of how little remained of his humanity. He flexed his fingers a bit, for a moment imagining how it would feel, to touch G'yozah so intimately with that hand. He would— It would feel less, than with his normal hand, but...

G'yozah's hand landed on his then, such a vague touch, but there. It moved up his arm, fingers trailing the golden veins up to his shoulder, down his chest, to the edge of the crystallisation, where his skin was slowly, so slowly transforming.

Then his hand trailed back down, grasping G'rahas hand again.

"This was all to reach me, right? Thanks to this, you're here with me."

And again G'raha's breath caught in his throat.

"Will you let me feel it?"

G'raha stared for a moment, stared at the way G'yozah was grinning, his ears perked up in interest, face still flushed from their kisses and touches, and maybe in— expectation.

Then he laughed softly, and G'raha couldn't help but smile at the sound. "And honestly, it's just really hot somehow." G’yozah’s grin turned almost sheepish, and G’raha could feel himself blushing again.

”You think so?,” he whispered, moving his fingers under G’yozah’s hand.

”Yeah.”

”You’re weird.”

G’yozah laughed then, and responded with an ”and you love it,” which— G’raha really couldn’t deny. Not in any time, not in any place. He really did love it, love the Warrior of Light, G’yozah.

He nodded, and smiled, pulling his hand away from under G’yozah’s, and then dipping it straight into the jar. The oily gel felt a little like water, a thin layer of vague sensation as he spread it over his fingers. He watched his own movements intently, making sure he used a proper amount. He could also feel G’yozah watching, and as he finished, moving the jar to the side with his other hand, G’yozah shuffled closer, placing his hands on G’raha’s shoulders and lowering himself just a few ilms, enough to spread his legs a little more. The way he moved spoke of confidence, and of anticipation.

G’raha took a deep breath, swallowing down both the emotions and shivers that were welling up his throat. And so he reached out, carefully sliding his crystallised hand in between G’yozah’s legs, lightly touching. G’yozah moaned right away, moving one hand to the headboard behind them, perhaps to steady himself. He slid his hand further back, up towards the goal, letting more of his fingers touch as the way G’yozah was shifting his hips, almost coaxing him closer, encouraged him. And so, almost suddenly, the tip of one of his fingers rested over G’yozah’s opening.

”Push, just gently,” G’yozah mumbled, bent over enough to be close to his ears, his voice sending shivers up G’raha’s back. G’raha nodded, and pushed just barely. It was all so vague for him, but he could clearly feel the way the tip of his finger slowly sank inside. And G’yozah hummed, arching his back and pushing down, making the finger slide in further. And as most of his finger was buried inside, G’yozah’s hum became a moan. It made G’raha’s ears twitch.

"Oh boy," G'yozah mumbled, taking audible breaths and G'raha turned his eyes up, to look at him. He'd let his eyes fall closed, looking as if he was... _concentrating_.

"Is that okay?," G'raha asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's— It's cold,"

"I'm sorry—," G'raha apologised instantly. "It'll warm up, you're warm." So very warm, he could feel it so clearly even through the crystal. G'yozah shook his head.

"No, I like it," he mumbled, again shifting his hips. "Another?"

G'raha nodded, and pulled the first one out just enough to more easily push another in beside it. And so he so carefully added some pressure again, trying not to push too hard, only for his second finger to slide in easily, G'yozah almost swallowing it up with another long, soft moan. It was obvious that he enjoyed it, not only from the clear, hard proof right in front of him, but the way he was _smiling_ , teeth biting into his lower lip. It looked— _incredible_ , and G'raha wanted to see more of these reactions.

"They're hard— I can feel the uneven texture like, it's—," G'yozah breathed, and G'raha couldn't pull his eyes away from his face. "Move them?," he asked and G'raha did, slowly pulling them out almost all the way, and then pushing them back inside.

G'raha did know, what it felt like, he'd imagined and fantasised enough to explore himself. The exact features G'yozah was now... _enjoying_ , making it impossible for him to pretend the hand was the Warrior of Light's, whether it was stroking himself or... inside. It had never felt right, only disappointed. But G'yozah _liked it._

He moved his fingers again, curling them inside G'yozah, and instantly his back arched and his tail straightened. Then his hand grabbed G'raha's shoulder again, hard. G'raha wondered, if it wasn't crystallised, he would feel G'yozah's nails cutting into his skin.

"Mmmh, that's— intense," G'yozah whispered, hand wandering up into G'raha's hair, and now he could feel it, feel the nails clinging to him, making him shiver and close his eyes to just enjoy it. "More?," he whispered in question, and he could feel G'yozah nodding.

Again, he adjusted his fingers, adding pressure on a third one. He wondered for a moment if he should've have gotten more of the gel, his fingers hard against each other. Would it be too rough? But G'yozah's body was clearly used to being stretched, and as he relaxed again, G'rahas third finger easily slid in next to the other two. He pushed them all as deep as he could, slowly, and G'yozah shuddered above him.

"Gods, that's, they're—," G'yozah seemed to lose his words to a moan, and then he laughed, ears twitching. "It feels bigger than normal fingers."

"They don't... squeeze together as well," G'raha explained, "as soft, skin and..." His words were interrupted by G'yozah's. "It's good," he moaned, and rolled his hips around, "really good."

"Should I move them?," G'raha asked, looking up again at that familiar, beautiful face. G'yozah nodded.

So he pushed, then pulled out a little, shifted his fingers, curled them, tried some different angles, and each movement would pull reactions out of G'yozah. He'd arch his body, he'd moan, his tail would curl, his hands would pull G'raha close, pushing his face into G'yozah's chest.

He'd shake and groan, and G'raha would steady him with the hip with his other hand. His fingers had long warmed up from the heat inside G'yozah, taking the temperature of their surroundings, but it didn't seem to matter. It was all so mesmerising to watch, and G'raha found it hard to breathe himself.

Then finally, G'yozah let out a croaky "Stop..!," and G'raha did immediately, ears perking to attention, instantly worried.

"Just... I'll come just from ...that, if you continue," G'yozah continued, between quick breaths, forehead resting against the headboard behind them now.

"O— okay," G'raha responded, not entirely sure why that was bad. That sounded— good?

G'yozah clung to him, completely still and just breathing for a moment, then he slowly straightened up, effectively pulling himself off G'raha's fingers.

”That was, incredible,” he mumbled, and G’raha felt heat spread on his cheeks again, as if his entire body wasn’t already on fire, aching to touch and be touched. He managed a low ”thank you,” letting his hand drop to his thigh, flexing the fingers.

”Hmm, thank _you_ , for indulging me.” He felt a kiss on his head, and then G’yozah slid down, straddling his thighs.

”But I shouldn’t be the only one feeling good.”

G’raha’s ears twitched involuntarily, and he looked to the side, a little embarrassed. That wasn’t true at all, he’d—

”I enjoyed it—, seeing you,” he explained quickly, looking back at G’yozah. "A lot." He smiled, and G'yozah grinned back.

"Hmm, I can see that," he said, looking down, his tone obviously playful. G'raha felt his hand wander up his thigh, thumb trailing so close, so close, that he had to hold his breath. That failed, as a gasp escaped his lips when G'yozah's fingers first lightly stroked up the side and then closed around him.

He let his head fall back, closing his eyes and just letting the feeling of G'yozah touching him fill him up. Of course he'd enjoyed watching it, watching G'yozah, he was— There was no part of G'yozah he did not admire in every way possible. And he knew that G'yozah knew that.

"You know— you know how weak I am for you," he mumbled and opened an eye, just in time to see a wide grin spread over G'yozah's face. Watched as he leaned forward, closer, resting his forehead against G'raha's. It was warm, and the hair hanging loose from his braid tickled his cheeks. "It's mutual," he whispered, and G'raha's heart skipped a beat again.

Kisses, on his lips, his jaw, down his throat, and then the hand on him disappeared, only to return a moment later, slick and _cold_ with gel, making him gasp and shudder.

"How would you like me?," G'yozah's voice came between kisses to his neck, right at the edge of skin and crystal.

If G’raha’s mind had not already been entirely clouded by the entire situation, maybe he would’ve had an opinion, maybe some memory of things _he’d seen_ would’ve sprung to life, but as it was, all he could think of was _G’yozah right there_ , it didn’t matter _how_.

”Just, how _you_ like it,” he managed, hands clinging to G’yozah’s thighs as the other man finally let go of him. A wave of both disappointment at the loss of touch, and anticipation of what was to come washed through him.

”Then you’ll have me doing the work myself,” G’yozah’s voice came, a warm chuckle mixed in with the words. ”I like taking what I want.”

”What you want,” G’raha repeated, and G’yozah straightened up again, onto his knees, palms flat and so warm on G’raha’s chest.

”I want _you_ , G’raha.”

It all almost melted together then, the way G'yozah took hold of him again, his other hand holding onto G'raha's shoulder tightly as he lowered himself down. The way he felt himself slowly being pushed inside, heat and intense pleasure surrounding him. The way his fingers dug into G'yozah's thighs, the sound of G'yozah's voice as he moaned, _groaned_ , as he sank down all the way.

Again, G'raha could hardly breathe, somehow, he'd never thought— even after they'd touched, after he'd felt release by G'yozah's hand, lips, that he'd ever get to be connected like _this_.

G'yozah was kissing him again, and G'raha responded almost desperately, clinging to him, gasping as G'yozah started moving himself, up and down, slowly, so slowly, the sensation almost overwhelming. He tried moving his hips, just a little, push up against G'yozah's body, and it rewarded him with a gasp, G'yozah pulling back from the kiss, head falling backwards, and a soft laugh escaping his lips.

G'raha loved it, the way G'yozah was so— carefree in his enjoyment, just letting it show so freely. Smiling, laughing, so many noises of pleasure. They filled G'raha's ears, tickling him, sending sparks through him, just like his movements were.

"You want to move?," G'yozah asked, hand sliding up into G'raha's hair, those nails scratching his scalp in the best way. "Hmm?," he managed, and suddenly he was being pulled to the side, both of them toppling over and landing next to each other. G'yozah rolled backwards, a happy grin on his face and again G'raha felt himself turn completely red as G'yozah laid on his back, legs held towards his chest by his arms, and tail curling on the sheet between them.

"I'm waiting," he said, voice almost a purr, and G'raha just sat there for a moment. Staring. Staring at everything he was being given. With adoration and _love_ so strong mingling with the heat and _attraction_ inside him. With the _want_.

And then he shuffled closer, over G'yozah, easily sinking back into him, G'yozah's legs closing around his back, hands tangling in his hair again. He could move now, and he did, and it made the most beautiful sounds leave G'yozah's mouth. He'd rest his head on G'yozah's chest, the man's heartbeat almost as loud as the moans and pants, and his own gasps coming to the rhythm of his slow thrusts.

Eventually, G'yozah would gasp a "touch me, G'raha," and he would comply, automatically closing his crystallised hand around G'yozah, and being rewarded a loud, long moan, making his ears twitch.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, how long they were simply rocking against each other like that, his hand stroking, squeezing G'yozah, as G'yozah's insides stroked him. It could have been forever, and it would not have been long enough. No matter how wonderful it was, how incredible it felt, to see and hear G'yozah reach his tipping point, body arching underneath G'raha, a smile on his face and hands clinging to his hair. To feel the way his body spasmed around G'raha, clenching down, making himself need only so little more, before he too came, repeating the Warrior of Light's name again and again, a wave of pleasure and _feelings_ making him sob into the man's chest.

Shuffling, uneven breaths, tangled legs— but soon he was level with G'yozah, head resting on his shoulder. G'yozah's arms closed around him and he buried his face into the man's neck, just breathing, taking in the man's scent, the comfort he gave and just— for a moment, selfishly, enjoyed the pure bliss he had been granted.

G'yozah's heart was still beating loudly, and he was sure, so was his own. As it would be, until crystal one day ate away at it too. But he knew, that even then, it would be filled with his one and only hero, the one he looked up to the most, who had brought him through so much, who had brought him here — and then given him love.

The man whose hair now tickled his ear, making it twitch, and whose fingers were lazily stroking patterns on his back. Whose soft voice now mumbled, smirk audible in his words: "So about that bed..."

And G'raha laughed, a warm and genuine laugh, from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm sure the carpenters of the Crystalline Mean would he happy to assist."

G'yozah hummed. "I do owe them some lumber, maybe I will deliver some extra."

G'raha chuckled again, nuzzling his face into G'yozah's skin, for once not even thinking about how the crystal would feel against the other man. Simply touching, simply being as close as possible.

And then whispering, "Once we have it, can it be my turn to be... _fucked_?"

Another warm laugh, and a soft kiss on his head.

"Of course, G'raha."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Just saying, that dude's not gotten laid in at least 300 years. Also I'm very attached to my headcanon of him being somewhat self conscious of the whole crystallising business in front of his love. Because well, it is creepy, and theres clearly a lot going on there, which I enjoy to explore. Also he needs to rest.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoy my boy, I do have plenty of other content on my profile about him and his exploits (fucks), however those do have less Exarchs in them.


End file.
